Henry's Vacation In JOGJA!
by Inchangel
Summary: sebuah FF terinspirasi dari TVXQ Tokyo Holiday   HENRY LAU nyasar ke Jogja! Apa yang akan ia temui di sana?   tolong dicoba baca dulu, dan direview untuk kekurangannya   bilingual  eng-ind , OC  author sendiri , rate T


**Title** : Henry's Vacation in Jogja

**Author **: Inchangel

**Chapter** : 1 / ?

**Cast **: Henry Lau, Rinta [OC/author numpang tenar #plak], and other chara that maybe unpredicted appearance =='

**Warning** : OC & OOC, adv, tour, complication of language, typos, gaje, anti-klimaks

**Inspired by** : "DBSK/TVXQ" Tokyo Holiday

.0Oo.

Annyong~ saya mau nyoba-nyoba bikin FF yang tokoh utamanya Henry. Auk napa ide FF ni bisa muncul, pake berani dipublish pula?

Nggak terlalu banyak lope2nya, lebih ke tour di Jogja, kotanya saya *seklaian promosi, ㅋㅋㅋㅋ"

Kalo aneh mian ya...

.

.

**.oOo.**

.

.

*Henry POV*

I'm bored! Bloody hell bored! Everyday just singing, dancing, singing dancing, and I'm suck bout it. Seems like I never gonna get out from the cage. All the members speaks in Korean and I know NOTHING! Makes me ever sucker ...

After the Fan Meeting at Japan, we gathered at our hotel before go home. Kuixian and Chengmin gege feeding each other with the cookies that given by the fans. Enhe and Donghai gege sit on the sofa and shared (maybe) Donghai gege's phone to see something that I careless.

"Henry! After this, you may back to Toronto. Our schedule has already done," Shiyuan gege said so.

"Really? Finally I can get the rest!" I shouted

I packed all of my clothes and ready for my flight.

**.oOo.**

Toronto. My familly is there. And I'm ready like dying to meet them! I want them already!

It's good to be separated from Mimi gege because he always talking and I'm hell bored of that. I's a great time for me to go away from him, fore a few moments.

I'm waiting at the airport for the entrance. My manager has already get my ticket and gave it to me before i took a taxi to get here. Some of people were shot me for some picture and the flash sometimes is blinding. Ouch.

I'm not sitting. It's full. And even I am an world idol, i can't pressure them to move their ass from that chair. How kind am I? Hohoho.

Those flash still blinking and it disturb me A LOT. I can't see anything in front of there. Some times I got blank and all in white. So I need few seconds to continue my step to the entrance.

While I want to check my ticket, somebody hits my shoulder and suddenly I dropped my ticket somewhere.

"S-sumimasen (I'm sorry –polite one in Japanese—)," she said. She has a beautiful eyes and smooth hair that fallen down and touch my knee. Suddenly I felt that my cheeks were burned.

"A-a-a, gwaenchana. Eh! Don't worr—eh? Eum.. Ah! Daijobu," answered by me with full of awkwardly. Oh my.. A world idol were nervous? Ck!

"Sumimasen, Henri. Sumimasen. I've gotta there. See you latter," and she leaves me alone. People still take picture but now some of them help me to stand. I gave them my best smile and one of them gimme a paper.

"This is your ticket, Henry gege," she said. And I look at it. It's a little scratch, but i think it's allright.

"Thank you, little girl," I said. She smiled brighter, and make a lilttle bow. I continue my trip to my home town.

* * *

><p>Rinta POV<p>

Pesawat kami telah mendarat. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan memandu orang-orang lansia untuk turun. Setelah kurasa semua sudah turun, aku mengecek kembali kedalam kabin pesawat. Malam ini lumayan dingin di Jogja. Mungkin akibat perjalanan jauh dari Jepang hingga Jogja makanya badanku pegal-pegal semua. Andai saja tangga naik di pesawat ini menggunakan lift mungkin aku sudah sampai sejak tadi.

"Rin, ada yang masih tidur didalem kabin," bisik Leli, rekan pramugari ku malam ini. Ia lebih muda dariku dan masih belajar secara langsung mengenai pelayanan sebagai pramugari. Ini adalah penerbangannya yang ke 5 dan ia masih ragu-ragu untuk membangunkan penumbang. Haah..

Kuhampiri kabin bagian tangah. Tak susah mencarinya karena selain hanya dia yang tersisa didalam kabin penumpang, ternyata kepalanya tertekuk ke samping sehingga rambutnya yang coklat pirang itu terlihat dari jauh. Aku berjalan cukup pelan tak bersuara namun sedikit cepat.

Kulihat wajahnya. Ornag cina! Kulitnya putih sekali. Tapi rambutnya itu tidak terlalu cocok dengan wajahnya. Kulihat ia menggenggam I phonenya dengan cukup erat. Ku goyangkan bahunya pelan.

"Sir, we have already landed. Please wake up and get off from this plane," ucapku sesopan mungkin.

Ia menggeliat sebantar lalu mulai mengucek-ucek matanya. Bibir tebalnya itu membingkai rasa ngantuk yang terekspresikan dari mulutnya. Menguap sangat lebar.

"Eungh... It has already in Canada? It's so fast," katanya. Canada? Dia lagi mimpi ya?

"Sorry sir but you were in Indonesia, especially in Yogyakarta."

Dan matanya membulat lebar.

"There's nothing wrong with your ticket sir. It obvisiously said a flight to go to Yogyakarta," kata Pak Frans, manajer kami. Aku berdiri dibelakang pria ini yang bernama Henry Lau ini.

"But my manager said he bought for a Canada flight!" katanya penuh paksaan.

"We don't know about that, Sir. But if you want, you may use this phone to call your manager since this is an aboard country for you," kata Pak Frans. Nada bicaranya yang lembut menenangkan pria Cina ini. Ia mulai membuka I phone nya dan menekan satu persatu tombol di telepon itu. Dan ia memulai pembicaraan dengan bahasa yang tak aku pahami. Jepang? Mandarin? Thailand? Entahlah.

"He said that he bought a Canada flight," ujarnya setelah meletakkan gagang telepon tempat pelampiasan amarahnya tadi.

"Since it has already night, you have to have sleep first. Tomorrow I'll take care of this problem," dan pria itu menunduk. Ia memikirkan ucapan Pak Frans sepertinya.

"Yes. You right. I'm sorry for being so rough. I was panic," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Pak Frans tersenyum dan menatapku. Uh, feelingku nggak enak nih.

"Rinta, antarkan dia ke hotel terdekat. Dia butuh istirahat," perintah Pak Frans padaku. Aku langsung memikirkan hotel terdekat dari bandara ini. Yang mana ya? Seharusnya sih banyak. Tapi entahlah aku tak memikirkan bisa memberikan pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

"I don't know what are you talk about. But since I'm hearing 'hotel' word, I'm sure you were talk about look for a hotel for me, right?" cih, ni orang pede nya kelewat batas.

"It's late and I think I prefer to stay at your home to a hotel," ucapnya padaku. Apa? Rumahku?

"That's a great idea! It saved hundred thousands rupiahs. Rinta, biarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu."

"Tapi pak! Aku hanya tinggal sendiri! Bapak ingin aku di 'apa-apa' kan oleh orang asing?" tanyaku sambil melirik sekilas pria berbarangbawaan segunung itu. Dia backpacker kah? Ah, bajunya bermerk. Tak mungkin..

"Mr. Henry, please don't do 'something' to her, please. She is our precious staff here," pinta Pak Frans. Aku memutar tubuhku pada pria itu. Ia memperhatikan tubuhku. Aku merinding dilihat seperti itu dengan mata sipitnya itu.

"Don't woryy. I'm too tired to have an interest to do that 'thing'." Dan aku bernafas setengah lega.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku (anggep aja di Jogja ada apartemen yah). Pintu ruang tengah pun aku nyalakan. Dan kami berdua masuk kedalam. Ia yang menutup dan mengunci dari dalam ketiga kuci pengaman di pintu itu: kunci password, kunci mekanik, dan kunci gembok.

"There's sofa, and you sleep there," kataku. Aku sudah terlampau lelah untuk menjadi sopan.

"I'm a guest you make me sleep on the sofa?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. Eugh, lalu maunya apa? Tidur di lantai? Silakan!

"Look. This is a small house and I don't have more bed. There's only one bed, in my room."

"That's quite enough for me, Mimi, Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun to have a sleep," katanya yang ternyata sudah masuk kedalam kamarku. Yah, memang kasurku besar, tapi itu tak mungkin berbagi dengan orang asing kan?

"I'll make a sign to seperate the bed. Ah, here's mine, and here's yours," katanya setelah sedikit mengobrak abrik kasurku. Ia membagi dua kasurku dengan guling. Ide yang hebat =='

"I can't! I can't sleep with a stranger!" kataku membela diri. Ayo lah...

Tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku melihat tangan terulur itu, dan menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum ramah.

"My name is Henry, Henry Lau. I'm 22 ongoing, and I'm from Canada," katanya.

"You?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggoyangkan tangannya seperti mengundangku untuk berjabat tangan.

"Rinta, Aprinta Kurnia. I'm 21 a few weeks ago and I'm from Indonesia," kataku. Aku seperti terhipnotis dengan matanya yang sipit namun imut itu.

"Hmm, Rinta. It's a strange name. But unique!" komentarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahuku sedikit menunjukkan ketidak tahuanku akan itu.

"So we have already know each other. We're not a stranger any more! Let's go to bed!" katanya dan langsung melepas sepatunya dan jaketnya. Aku mendelik padanya.

"You won't take a bath?"

"Anti," katanya. What?

Aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang terletak disebelah kamarku. Seorang pria asing tinggal didalam rumahku dan tidur disampingku malam ini. Untung saja aku sudah putus dari Bagas, jadinya nggak ada yang bakalan cemburu. Tapi semoga ornag tuaku tak tahu soal ini. Bisa berabe kalau sampai tahu.

Setelah mandi, aku mengenakan piyamaku didalam kamar mandi juga. Ingat, ada seorang pria asing didalam kamarku!

Aku merebahkan tubuhku perlahan, berusaha agar pria itu tidak terbangun. Tapi kudengar nafasnya masih tak teratur. Sepertinya ia masih kepikiran dengan penerbangannya malam ini.

"Hey, you haven't sleep yet, have you? Think about it tomorrow.. Tomorrow I'm free so I have no flight and I'll company you to look for the Canada flight," kataku. Ia menoleh kearahku, tapi tertutup oleh guling. Ia angkat guling itu.

"Really? Thank's. It means a lot for me," katanya. Yah, ucapannya manis juga.

"Don't worry. Just do my job."

Lalu keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku sudah sangat lelah jadi aku mulai meninggalkan dunia nyata.

"Hey, Rinta." Dan aku terbangun lagi.

"Hmm?" jawabku sesingkat mungkin.

"How about tomorrow you gimme a trip? This is my firs time in, what is that? Yog.. what?"

"Yogyakarta?" benahku.

"Ah, Yogyakarta! Let's have a Yogyakarta trip and please be my guide!" pintanya sedikit memaksa. Aku yang sudah ngantuk mengiyakan saja dan mulai tidur.

"What? A trip? In Yogya?" dan dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Menempatkan sendok makannya di mulutnya.

"Yes. I have no job this month so I am the most free member in my group this month. I want to have a vacation, and I want you to be my guide. This is my first time in Yogyakarta, but twice if in Indonesia," katanya menjelaskan.

"But you have to take a bath! If not, we look for the ticket today and for the sooner flight!" ancamku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengerti dia seperti apa.

"Alright, alright! But we have to make a Yogyakarta trip today, 'key?" nego nya. Aku mengangguk memastikan dan ia langsung meluncur ke kamar untuk mengambil pakaian dan terjun kedalam kamar mandi. Seperti anak kecil saja.

Setelah aku selesai mencuci piring bekas sarapan kami, ia juga selesai mandi. Wangi segar menyeruak sampai ke dapur. Nah, kalau habis mandi gitu kan tampannya terlihat. Eh?

"Rinta, your turn! Hurry up! I can't wait to have a trip today!"

Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

*TBC


End file.
